An in depth study of the reversible triparanol induced cataract is proposed. Cation and anion studies, enzyme studies (glutathione peroxidase and glutathione reductase, Na-K ATPase) and ATP determinations will be done on lenses from control and triparanol fed rats. Some of the above will be adopted for study of normal and cataractous human lenses.